


Y/N and Oikawa's Talk Files

by LiliKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliKags/pseuds/LiliKags
Summary: Part 2 to my oneshot "Trash Talk and Evil Plans", found in my onshot collection
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Entry 1

╭┈───────❝ [Entry no. 1] ❞

You attempted to hide that grin on your face. Keyword: attempted. It hadn’t been long since the blind date; actually, it’s only been a day. Last night, you had come up with a brilliant idea for your plan. It was exactly what was needed and would make it absolutely spectacular. Oh, you couldn’t wait to see it happen, the look on Yumi’s face when she finds out. Oh, that would be so wonderful. You wondered if it was snobby, but you supposed not- not compared to her, not really. Well, it was both of them, you figured, but you couldn’t hate Mitsuo, no matter how hard you tried. You just gave up on it; it was how you felt and that was that. All that matters is how you deal with it.

You were making your way to the gym- the volleyball gym. Normally, you wouldn’t even think about going to the volleyball gym, but there was someone you had to meet. Heck, you didn’t even know your way to the gym; you had to ask someone directions. You did exchange numbers last time, but this wasn’t an idea that should be conveyed over text. In order to make him understand how worth it this idea was, you had to go tell him in person. This idea was- so immaculate- that you absolutely had to tell this in person.

As you were heading into the gym, you heard the sound of shoes on the floor and balls bouncing, very perfectly normal. Everything else that day was normal too; the school day was normal, practice was normal, everyone was acting normal, until you shouted, “Oi, Oikawa! You’re gonna want to hear this!” Everyone stopped what they were doing, frozen for a good second.  
“What?” Oikawa answered, and you could see the look in his eyes that signaled, “I was just gonna get that serve and you just had to interrupt?”.  
“Like I said, you’re gonna want to hear this, but you’re not gonna want to hear this with everyone around,” you answered, then turning to the coach. “Coach, can I borrow Oikawa for a minute?” He sighed and nodded, and you looked at Oikawa.

The two of you went out of the gym, and you found a nice place to talk just outside of it.  
“So, I had a grand idea for our plan last night,” you started.  
“Couldn’t you have just texted me?”  
“Nope. This isn’t something I could really get over text.”  
“Okay then, what is it?”  
“Let’s start dating then, publicly.”  
Oikawa blinked. “I- WHAT?!”  
“Yeah, Yumi’s face when she finds out. Bet it’d be absolutely hilarious.”  
“… GENIUS! Y/N’S A GENIUS!”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know,” you rolled your eyes. “So, anyways, this is how the story’s gonna go…”

╰┈➤ ♡˗ˏ✎ˊˎ-

Word Count: 461


	2. Entry 2

╭┈───────❝ [Entry no. 2] ❞

Obviously, the two of you weren’t dating for real, just to the public. Honestly, it was better than you thought. You made a new friend, and you could be pretty open to him. Somehow, he was just really easy to talk to. At first, you were a bit suspicious, but why would anyone try to do anything to you, especially Oikawa? It’s not like he could have anything against you, actually you two were conspiring to do something against someone. So, you doubted it. Honestly, it was just you being paranoid and that was that.

(b/f/n) thought she was being replaced- honestly, it sort of felt that way. You felt more gravitated to confide in Oikawa rather than (b/f/n), and it was quite a mystery. Perhaps you needed someone new, a different opinion than (b/f/n)’s. By this time, you could predict her every word and action whenever you said something. It was like you could read her mind, and vice versa. Sometimes it felt like you didn’t even need to talk and she’d know what happened.

Of course, (b/f/n) could never, ever be replaced, but Oikawa was someone who you could also confide in. It’s not like you necessarily had some sort of bond, but you did have a connection. Fake relationships do two things to the people in it: bring the people in it together, or tear the current relationship. Well, it’s not like you could ever replace (b/f/n), but you were getting closer to Oikawa- which was a good thing. After all, having more friends to talk to can’t be worse, right?

The two of you often acted like a couple at school and a bit outside of school. (What if someone saw that it was just an act- word spreads quickly, you know?) Honestly, it was pretty nice; he treated you nicely and it looked really cute. He often walked you home and it was very nice that you could find topics to talk about. You actually thought that you were pretty good at acting, and you were proud of that.

When you weren’t acting like a couple, it wasn’t actually awkward. You just talked like normal friends- making plans, talking about random things, having inside jokes. It was often you just texting him, and sometimes it went like this:

(y/n): bruh these people are so easy to fool omg  
Oikawa: Our acting is just that good  
(y/n): mwahaha my plan’s just so perfect  
i was looking at yumi today, she seemed a bit lost in thought  
bet she was thinking about how i got to be your “girlfriend” lmao  
Oikawa: That was what we planned, and what we got mwhahahaha  
(y/n): beautiful  
Oikawa: absolutely gorgeous

╰┈➤ ♡˗ˏ✎ˊˎ-


	3. Entry 3

╭┈───────❝ [Entry no. 3] ❞

It wasn’t long before you started going to Tooru’s house. It only made sense, after all. That’s what any couple would do, going home together after school. So, you just went along with it. Your mom was a bit confused as to why you were dating someone right after Mitsuo, and she loved to ask questions. So, it was mostly Tooru’s house, since his mom was pleased to have you around.

And honestly, all you two did- was talk. Literally, you two were just in his room, talking- about random stuff.

“This problem doesn’t make any sense! How does the teacher expect us to know this?” you could tell that Tooru had completely given up on the problem, now that he was whining.  
“Bruh, it’s like this,” you show him how to do it.  
“Oh my god, that’s genius! (y/n)’s a genius-”  
“No, I’m not, you’re just dumb.”

“(y/n), let’s play volleyball.”  
“No, you had practice today. Aren’t you tired?”  
“I’m bored, so let’s playyyyy”  
“I don’t wanna”  
“Please?”  
“No- okay, fine.”

╰┈➤ ♡˗ˏ✎ˊˎ-


	4. Entry 4

╭┈───────❝ [Entry no. 4] ❞  
“(y/n)!!!!!!!” Tooru whined.  
“What-” you answered.  
“Iwa-chan is leaving meeeeeee”  
“What-”  
“He’s leaving Japan for 2 weeksssssssssssss”  
“Ah, right, it is break after all.”  
“Two weeksssssssssssss”  
You sighed. The two of you were at your house, talking, like usual. And this was one of the times Tooru was being whiny. It was kind of annoying sometimes, but it was really just in his nature and you accepted that was just how it was. To make him stop, there were a couple things you could do. One, wait till Iwaizumi comes back. And two, find him some sort of solution for him. You definitely did not want to go through option one, so you tried option two.  
First, you would try persuading him it wasn’t bad enough that he needed to whine like this.  
“It’s just two weeks. It’s not like you’ll die from this or anything.”  
“But it’s two whole weeeeekssssss! Who am I going to set to?”  
“You can take a two week break from volleyball.”  
“No-”  
“Then you can set to me, I guess.”  
“I- no. Just no, (y/n).”  
Well, that didn’t work. Hmmm…. getting his teammates to get him to stop whining? So, you went and called Hanamaki, since he was the one you called last for some reason.  
“What’s up?” he answered.  
“He’s being whiny, what do I do?” you asked. Before he got to answer, Tooru took the phone, said, “I’m not being whiny; she’s lying,” and hung up.   
Then maybe you could take his mind off of it.  
“Oh, yeah, I just remembered, the show you wanted to watch is on netflix-”  
“OH YEAH! LET’S WATCH IT!!!"   
Well, let’s hope you don’t run out of options next time or any time in the future.   
╰┈➤ ♡˗ˏ✎ˊˎ-


	5. Entry 5

╭┈───────❝ [Entry no. 5] ❞

Tooru. was. ignoring. you. For what reason? You didn’t know. Well, you knew?? But you through out all the possibilities you had in mind???? Well, anyhow, you were confused. It was very unlike him to ignore you, and you couldn’t figure out what could possibly get him to ignore you. The two conclusions that you thought of (then disgarded, because there’s no way that happened) was 1) the volleyball team or 2) he liked you. And honestly. why would he do either or them.

You: were not his type, from your knowledge  
You: do not show any real affection to him  
You: were like a bro to him after all this

You knew full well it was a possibility, but you decided to ignore that. (and we all know what happens, why is this being written anyways smh)

But nonetheless, you were worried, and you had to go talk to him. What else was going to fix it if you didn’t know what it was? (but we all know that tooru likes you already smh why am i writing reader like this)

So, you really decided to ask him. After school, you dragged him all the way to the empty park by your house and asked, “What’s happening with you?”

Tooru figeted, “Uh-”

You just blinked there. Could it be he actually likes me or- (Yes. yes. everyone reading this and the author knows.)

“You like me- I’m guessing-”

“Yeah…”

and to your surprise and not to your surprise, he hugged you and sorta started crying and you hugged him back-

Okay now but the question was, “did you like him back?”

(and you can choose the ending mwahahaha author is so lazy)

╰┈➤ ♡˗ˏ✎ˊˎ-


End file.
